L'accident
by ShimizuBakaPsycopathe
Summary: Je me nomme Rukia Kuchiki. Je vis avec mon frère, une petite vie tranquille. Brune, yeux améthystes, lycéenne, et amnésique. Je suis la victime d'un accident de voiture, selon mon frère. C'est à cela que je doit mon amnésie. Seulement je sens bien qu'il me ment. Mais je veux retrouver mes souvenirs, et surtout, comprendre enfin qui je suis.
1. Agnes Obel - Passe Them by

_N.D.T : Les personnages de Bleach sont la propriétée de Tite Kubo._

 _Voilà une fanfic que j'ai écrite il y a déjà assez longtemps (donc soyez pas trop exigeants hein :3), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira_

 _Au passage, les titres des chapitre n'ont rien à voir avec le chapitre en lui même, sa n'est que le nom des chansons et leur interprête, que j'écoute en relisant le chapitre, si sa vous intéresse :3_

 **L'ACCIDENT : PROLOGUE**

Je me nomme Rukia Kuchiki. J'ai un frère. C'est tout ce que je sais de moi. Tout ce dont je me souvient.

Ce mois de décembre m'a tout prit. Mon frère me répète que je n'ai rien oublié d'autre d'important. Mais je sais qu'il y à autre chose. Je sais que ce mois de décembre, à partir d'où je ne me rappelle de rien, m'a fait oublier une chose importante, que mon frère veut me cacher. Une chose que mon cœur veut comprendre.

D'ailleurs, les conditions sont si mystérieuses, je ne sais même comment est arrivé cet accident. Un accident de voiture, me dit mon frère. Pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas cela. Il faut que je trouve. Mais je n'arrive pas à me remémorer les faits. Mon frère m'a pourtant promit qu'il ne me cachait rien, mais toutes ces belles promesse n'ont pas de sens. Il me ment, et je le sais.

La seule chose dont je me souvient, c'est du orange. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le orange me fait toujours un coups au cœur. Surement quelque chose d'orange que je ne quittais jamais, avant l'accident. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que cette couleur représente, mais je sais très bien que ça n'est pas une coïncidence, comme le dit si bien Byakuya.

Nous vivons dans un petit quartier du Japon. Je suis dans un lycée peut réputé, où la plupart des élèves sont pauvres ou délinquants. Mon frère, lui, passe ces journées enfermé dans son bureau. Il ferme la porte à clé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et n'en ressort que le soir quand je rentre du lycée, ou pour les cas exceptionnel. Je me demande sans cesse pourquoi il est aussi méfiant, il ne m'a jamais autorisée à entrer dans son bureau, et planque toujours la clé je ne sais où. Et puis, je tiens quand même assez à ma vie pour essayer d'entrer sans son autorisation... Mais j'en ai marre de sentir le mensonge autour de moi, c'est gavant.

Et puis sérieusement... Que fait-il ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien faire assis à un bureau toute la journée ?

Moi, je passe souvent mon temps libre à chanter, ou bien à me promener dans les forêt qui borde notre maison. Quand je sort dans les bois, je me sens libre. Libérée de toutes questions. Heureuse. Je me met dans la peau de certains animaux. J'ai même apprise à m'approcher des loups, sans qu'ils me craigne. Même si je les crains quand même un peu, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Mais tout cela n'effacera jamais le sentiment étrange que j'ai. Le sentiment d'avoir perdu un amour. Le sentiment de ne plus posséder de cœur.

Et surtout, cette question primordiale qui revient toujours et qui défile en boucle dans mon esprit : Qui suis je vraiment ?

 _ **Voilà. Je m'appelle Rukia Kuchiki. Je vis au Japon, je suis lycéenne. Je suis la victime d'un accident de voiture. Et j'aimerais savoir qui je suis.**_


	2. Indila - Sos

_N.D.T : Les personnages de Bleach sont (heureusement) l'unique propriétée de Tite Kubo. Je poste le chapitre 1 direct puisque le prologue est vachement court, et que même les chapitres sont vachements courts alors xP_

 **L'ACCIDENT : CHAPITRE 1**

Un rouquin se rendait comme à son habitude à la maison des Kuchiki, à plusieurs kilomètres de Karakura. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Une rouquine et un homme à lunette l'accompagnait.

Ils utilisèrent un shumpo et arrivèrent dans le bureau du frère de leur amie. Leur amie qu'ils avaient laissée seule, dans l'inconscience, dans l'incertitude et dans la solitude. Pouvait ils ainsi, toujours l'appeler "amie" d'ailleurs ? On n'abandonne pas ces amis en temps normal, donc non, ils ne pouvaient surement plus l'appeler ainsi.

Byakuya entra dans la pièce en même temps qu'eux.

 **-Comment va elle ?** questionna aussitôt Ichigo

Byakuya soupira.

 **-Elle va bien mais, elle se pose trop de questions, j'ai du mal à garder le secret.**

Orihimé fût celle qui réagit en première, cette fois.

 **-Oui, mais nous nous devons de ne pas lui dire. Elle en serait anéantie. Nous n'avons pas le droit de lui faire ressentir ça, pour elle il faut qu'on tienne le coup, c'est pour son bien après tout...**

Les présents dans la pièce baissèrent la tête. Puis, un coups frappa à la porte du bureau. Une voix résonna.

 **-Je vais dans les bois, Nii-sama ! Bonne journée.**

Aucun de ces amis n'avaient reconnus la voix de Rukia. Ce n'était plus la même. Elle était plus vide. Plus... Plus mélancolique. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Ou alors peut être était-ce juste parce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. Mais d'un autre côté, ça ressemblait bien à Rukia de faire semblant d'aller bien en apparence mais d'être dévastée au fond.

Ichigo se rendit compte à quel point elle lui manquait. Il l'imagina, tel qu'il l'avait vu, avant l'accident. Puis, une image de la jeune femme lui apparut, après l'accident. Il la chassa vite de son esprit. Il ne pouvait supporter la vision d'une tel Rukia. Si ce n'était pas un accident de voiture, celui ci était surement préférable à ce qu'elle avait subit.

 **-Le principal, est de faire en sorte qu'elle ne tombe sur aucun shinigami, sinon c'est la fin.**

Tous relevèrent la tête vers le frère de la petite brune. Cette fois, ce fût Uryû qui prit la parole.

 **-Mais, si il la retrouve avant que nous le trouvions ?**

Tous prirent un air triste.

 **-Alors nous n'auront qu'à prier pour arriver une fois de plus à temps.** dit Byakuya

La colère d'Ichigo se réveilla alors.

 **-Dis pas de conneries Byakuya... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si nous étions arrivés à temps, on en serait pas arrivés là! Elle serait en ce moment même en train de dessiner des Chappy sur sa paperasse de vice capitaine ! Et vous ne seriez pas obligés de quitter la Soul Society comme sa du jour au lendemain !** cria le rouquin

Puis, il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Il sortit et partit en courant vers la forêt, pour se détendre. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme brune marcher en chantonnant.

 _"C'est un SOS, je suis touchée je suis à terre_

 _Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?_

 _Je sens que je me perds_

 _J'ai tout quitté, mais ne m'en veux pas_

 _Fallait que je m'en aille, je n'étais plus moi_

 _Je suis tombée tellement bas_

 _Que plus personne ne me voit_

 _J'ai sombré dans l'anonymat_

 _Combattu le vide et le froid, le froid_

 _J'aimerais revenir , j' n'y arrive pas_

 _J'aimerais revenir_

 _Je suis rien, je suis personne_

 _J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume_

 _Une seule arme m'emprisonne_

 _Voir la lumière entre les barreaux_

 _Et regarder comme le ciel est beau_

 _Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne ?_

 _C'est un SOS ,je suis touchée je suis à terre_

 _Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?_

 _Je sens que je me perds .._

 _Le silence tue la souffrance en moi_

 _L'entends-tu ? Est-ce que tu me vois ?_

 _Il te promet, fait de toi_

 _Un objet sans éclat_

 _Alors j'ai crié, j'ai pensé à toi_

 _J'ai noyé le ciel dans les vagues, les vagues_

 _Tous mes regrets, toute mon histoire_

 _Je la reflète_

 _Je suis rien, je suis personne_

 _J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume_

 _Une seule arme m'emprisonne_

 _Voir la lumière entre les barreaux_

 _Et regarder comme le ciel est beau_

 _Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne_

 _C'est un SOS, je suis touchée je suis à terre_

 _Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?_

 _Je sens que je me perds ..._

 _C'est un SOS, je suis touchée je suis à terre_

 _Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ?_

 _Je sens que je me perds."_

A la fin de sa chanson, la jeune femme s'assit sur une pierre et baissa la tête. Caché, Ichigo put voir des larmes couler des yeux de la petite brune. Il n'eut qu'une envie, c'était d'aller la serrer dans ces bras, la réconforter. Dans ces pensées, Ichigo n'avait pas remarquer que ces amis l'avait suivit, et qu'ils avaient eux aussi entendu la chanson.

 **-Kuchiki- san...** dit tristement Orihimé

La brune releva la tête. Elle vit la silhouette d'un loup s'approcher d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus que cela à faire, elle aimer s'apprivoiser les animaux sauvages. C'était une sorte de petit moyen pour éviter de penser à ces problèmes. La jeune femme tendit sa main, doucement, mais sans hésitation. Elle ferma les yeux, sembla se concentrer, avant de finalement, poser délicatement sa paume sur le pelage de l'animal qui planta ces yeux gris dans ceux améthystes de l'ancienne shinigami. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se remit à pleurer, et le soleil, déjà peu présent, fût caché par de grands nuages noirs.

La pluie se mit à tomber à flot. Mais Rukia resta assise, trempée, à pleurer, la main toujours posée sur la fourrure de l'animal qui bien qu'étant sauvage, semblait apprécier ce contacte et ressentir de son instinct animal la tristesse de la jeune femme.

Ces amis eurent du mal à partir. Tous avaient envie d'aller lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Si seulement ils le pouvaient.


End file.
